


STUDENT AND TEACHER'S AFFECTION

by WitchMary



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchMary/pseuds/WitchMary
Summary: Mi aburrimiento fue asesinado por sus ojos color miel.No debería ser.Pero no quiero ser una niña buena nunca más.Quiero vivir.Aprender a vivir, con él.No volveré a ser como antes nunca más.





	STUDENT AND TEACHER'S AFFECTION

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, es un trabajo que hice hace algunos años :)

El cielo azul se encontraba en su mejor faceta. Lucía hermoso… pero a mí me aburría. Supongo que eran esas clases tan aburridas las que creaban ese sentimiento de apatía por todo.

_“Si me encontraba sola caminando por la calle, seguramente estaría maravillada por este azul.”_ —Pensé suspirando, mientras miraba por la ventana, a las personas a lo lejos. Supuse que cada quien estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propios asuntos como para pensar en mirar hacia arriba, y ver el azul del cielo. Alcé la mirada de nuevo, mirando el cielo. Y le hablé mentalmente: — _Nadie te mira. Al parecer a nadie le importas. Nos parecemos mucho…_ —Un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Oda-san… ¡Oda-san! —El sonido molesto me sacó de mi hermosa mente, lo miré sorprendida. Todos me miraban, y me sentí avergonzada por ello, no era buena lidiando con la atención centrada en mí. — ¿Se siente bien, Oda-san? —Le miré. ¿Acaso era nuevo ese profesor? ¿O yo nunca le había mirado a la cara? La opción dos es la más segura.

—S-sí, me siento bien, disculpe profesor…—No recordaba su nombre. Soy una chica muy distraída, mi vida me parece la más aburrida del mundo, pero estoy agradecida de que no sea una vida miserable. ¿O ya lo es? No tengo ni una idea. El profesor me miraba con una mueca reprobatoria, típico. No me interesaban sus clases de inglés aburridas. — ¿Quiere que me retire, o vaya a recoger un reporte? —Su mirada cambio, parecía sorprendido pero tratando de disimularlo. Cualquier chica de mi grupo se habría quedado con la cabeza baja como lo sumisas que son. No digo que yo no lo sea, pero… lo escondo.

—Tendré consideración contigo, y te pondré solo una falta. —Vaya.

—Muchas gracias. —Dije, fingiendo que comenzaría a prestar toda la atención posible. El siguió con su clase, se colocó al lado de la pizarra y siguió con su explicación sobre los pronombres y sepa qué tanto más. Resoplé aburriéndome al instante. _“Por favor, que la hora se vaya ya…”_ rogué mentalmente, él hablaba y hablaba, me perdí en mis pensamientos. Realmente nunca me fijé en su mirada, volteé y miré a Satoshi al lado mío, parecía que le costaba concentrarse. Él es mi mejor amigo. Su cabello ligeramente corto y despeinado que tantos problemas le causa con las normas del instituto me encanta. Creo que me gusta. Escribí en una nota en un pedazo de papel que cuidadosamente arranqué de mi garabateada libreta, para que el profesor no me escuchara: “Oye, ¿acaso ese profesor es nuevo?” Le pasé la nota, fingiendo que le prestaba un borrador. La tomó y me miró con cara de “¿Qué demonios?” Me pidió de vuelta su borrador, y me devolvió la nota; “Bueno, algo así… pero hace una semana exactamente que nos lo asignaron, Mariko-chan. Sí que eres una distraída de lo peor.” Sonreí. Pero en el fondo me encontraba sorprendida, no de que hayan suspendido al otro profesor, sino de que nunca, pero nunca me di cuenta de que lo cambiaron. Satoshi negaba con la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria por mi gran don de la distracción, se estaba aguantando la risa. Y yo comencé a sentir ganas de reírme también. Lo ignoré para evitar que me llamaran la atención de nuevo.

—Oda-san, ¿sería tan amable de leer la parte del texto que estamos revisando? —Sentí un golpe imaginario en la cabeza, no sabía ni que estaban leyendo algo del texto. Lo abrí cuidadosamente sin mirar al profesor a los ojos, completamente avergonzada.

—No sabe ni que tema estamos revisando, ¿cierto? —Asentí en silencio. ¡Que coraje sentía!

—Salga de la clase por favor, y vaya a la oficina de maestros por un reporte. —Le vi escribir una nota especial para ese tipo de reportes, anotó todas sus observaciones sobre mí. Pero más allá de la mirada de todos mis compañeros, que me generaba vergüenza, no me importaba ni afectaba. Me puse de pie y fui por la nota que él me dio. —No vuelvas hasta que la clase haya terminado, por favor. —Asentí con apatía. Y partí hacia mi gran destino.

Me anotaron el dichoso reporte en el expediente, todos los jodidos profesores me miraban con desaprobación ante aquello, me mandaron entonces a sentarme en una banca que estaba fuera de la oficina. Toda una niña castigada. Tenía que esperar durante 40 minutos… Qué horror.

Para cuando los dichosos 40 minutos pasaron, tuve que volver al salón a buscar mi bolso, pues ya era la hora de la salida. El sol se estaba poniendo… el cielo era color dorado ahora. Suspiré sintiendo desgano. El profesor no se había ido, estaba sentado mirándome. Sólo yo quedaba en aquel salón de clases. La luz del sol daba directo a su piel blanca, el revisaba unos papeles en el escritorio, sin siquiera mirarme por un momento, recogí mi cuaderno y mis lápices sin dejar de clavarle la mirada, se veía guapo.

Metía mis lápices lentamente en el estuche, y mis cuadernos lentamente en la mochila… me estaba distrayendo demasiado con su rostro concentrado en su trabajo. Su cabello era de un color rubio oscuro, lacio y se veía sedoso. Ligeramente largo, rozaba sus hombros con sutileza… sus labios eran perfectos, tenían un encanto único. Y sus ojos eran color miel, por lo que con la luz del sol se veían como un sueño.

— ¿Algún problema, Oda-san? —Dijo, sin mirarme, salté del susto al instante y pude sentir cómo me ruboricé. Rogué porque no volteara a verme, pero eso hizo, por lo que acabé ruborizada hasta las orejas. Mierda, qué vergüenza.

—N-no, discúlpeme por favor, e-es que me preguntaba si el sol no le hace sentir incómodo ahí. —Excusa patética.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero la luz del sol poniente no es muy molesta. Al menos yo no lo siento así.

—Ya veo…—Dije con el nerviosismo a flor de piel todavía.

—Dígame una cosa, Oda-san. ¿Acaso soy un mal profesor? —Me sorprendí, y quise reírme, pero me limité a hacerlo mentalmente.

—No, es muy eficiente. —Traté de lucir interesada.

— ¿Entonces por qué nunca presta atención? Va a reprobar, ¿sabe?

—Oh…—Vaya noticia.

—Recuerde que las evidencias de todo el parcial se entregan en dos días. —Tragué saliva. Eran demasiadas tareas.

— ¡Claro! Ya las tengo listas, ya verá. —Él sonrió, y yo me sonrojé. Era un profesor muy guapo, y se veía muy joven…

— ¡Ah, Mariko-chan! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Vámonos ya a casa! —Entró Satoshi, cesando de cansancio. Al parecer estaba buscándome. Cuando vio al profesor, se sorprendió y pidió disculpas por su escándalo e interrupción.

—Nos vemos, profesor.

—Quiero ver tus evidencias la próxima clase. Si no es así, estarás reprobada.

—Sí, las traeré. —Tomé mi bolso sintiendo que Satoshi me había salvado, él se despidió también del profesor, y tomándole de la mano, corrí halándolo hasta que saliéramos del instituto.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada. —Oye, ¿qué sucede? —Respiraba agitado, negué con la cabeza.

—Ese profesor me pone algo nerviosa, ya sabes. Nunca me percaté de su existencia. —El me golpeó despacio en la cabeza.

— ¡Es que debes poner más atención! Además, ¿por qué te pondría nerviosa? No me digas que te volverás fan de él, como todas las chicas de la escuela.

—Ni siquiera sabía eso. —Dije con desgano. Volví a sonrojarme al darme cuenta de que nuestras manos no se habían separado. Nos soltamos, ambos sonrojados. _“¿Le gustaré a Satoshi?”_ me pregunté con infinita curiosidad. Parecía que sí. —Eh… bueno, yo…—Sentí que perdí el aire cuando le sentí abrazarme con fuerza. No decía nada, y yo tampoco sabía qué decir, ni cómo demonios interpretar aquello. Nos conocíamos desde el jardín de niños, ha sido una amistad de muchos años, por lo que no sabía cómo interpretar esos abrazos que me daba. Hacía mucho que no me abrazaba así. Lentamente, correspondí a su abrazo, y reuní fuerzas para hablarle.

— ¿Su-sucede algo? —Le sentí negar con la cabeza.

—Quiero cuidarte siempre, no quiero que vaya a pasarte nada malo. Y ya que tu padre no está, quiero protegerte así. —Sentí que mi corazón desbordaba de ternura, él era tan amable conmigo.

Y tenía razón. Yo nunca conocí a mi madre, ella me abandonó a mí y a mi padre cuando era un bebé. Mi padre se esforzó mucho para estudiar y criarme, consiguió un muy buen trabajo en el extranjero y me dejó aquí en Osaka cuando tenía 8 años, con una tía que, a mis 15 años, falleció. Ella me quería como a una hija, así que el amor de una madre, lo conocí a través de ella. Nunca sentí que necesitaba una madre hasta que ella falleció. Su casa quedó a mi nombre, mi padre habló conmigo para que me fuera a Estados Unidos con él, pero yo ya tenía a Satoshi, que era mi familia prácticamente, y quien tampoco tenía a sus padres, pues tampoco estaban en el país, así que no quería dejarlo solo, no queríamos separarnos, por lo que rechacé su oferta. Además, mi hogar era Japón. Osaka.

Papá me advirtió con severa seriedad que a mis 15 tenía que actuar como una mayor de edad, debido a que iba a vivir sola. Cada mes tengo video llamada con él, y me envía dinero para mis necesidades, le va muy bien… pero estoy muy sola.

Llegué a mi casa, y Satoshi se despidió de mí con nostalgia. Él vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, así que no había real problema, a veces pasábamos mucho rato juntos en cualquiera de nuestras casas. Éramos como un par de hermanos… pero yo sentía que algo más afloraba en mí. Pero opté por ignorarlo, él se siente como mi padre, me ve y cuida como a una hija.

Me quité los zapatos y entré a casa, miré todo con nostalgia. Tomé una ducha y al recostarme en mi cama con mi pijama ya puesto, recordé al profesor. Mandé un mensaje a Satoshi.

— _“¿Cómo se llama el profesor?”_ —Envié.

Esperé y esperé. La respuesta llegó; _“Takashima Kouyou. Te va a reprobar, haz tus evidencias.”_

— _“Sí, papá. Gracias. Que tengas buena noche.”_ —Sonreí por mi respuesta. Sabía que se sonrojaba cuando lo llamaba “papá” Satoshi es extraño.

Me toqué los labios recordando los labios del profesor Takashima. Joder… Me pegué una bofetada. —No seas zorra, Mariko. —Me dije a mi misma, y pensando en un millón de cosas irrelevantes, me perdí hasta quedarme dormida.


End file.
